Tool boxes and tool caddies have been used, nearly as long as a need for multiple tools to be carried or stored has existed. Laborers and handymen alike appreciate an effective and efficient transport and storage system. The present invention features a collapsible upright tool caddy system for toting and storing tools and job site equipment in a generally upright manner that is convenient for a user.
Any feature or combination of features described herein are included within the scope of the present invention provided that the features included in any such combination are not mutually inconsistent as will be apparent from the context, this specification, and the knowledge of one of ordinary skill in the art. Additional advantages and aspects of the present invention are apparent in the following detailed description and claims.